


Хана

by Yuutari



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Какой красивый голос...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хана

Нацу никогда не была кем-либо одержима. Вместо друзей, которых, кстати, и не было, она предпочитала домашний уют и тихое одиночество. У неё не было особых увлечений, любимой музыки или хобби. Она просто неприметно существовала, зная, что при ее исчезновении никто в школе, наверное, даже не заметил бы.  
  
А потом Нацу очнулась. Прежняя жизнь казалась далёким сном, где всё было спокойно и мирно. Здесь, в новом кровавом мире, она не просто существовала. Она выживала. И адреналин, бурлящая кровь в жилах, постоянный страх, дрожь на кончиках пальцев — всё это давало ей понять, что она жива.  
  
Араши рассказывал о своей прежней жизни, о своей любимой девушке с прекрасным именем — Хана. Нацу неосознанно убеждала себя в том, что влюбилась в него, хоть и, сама того не замечая, жаждала узнать как можно больше о Хане. С его слов она была именно той, какой всегда мечтала быть сама Нацу.  
  
Хана — идеальный образ.  
  
Хана — мечта.  
  
Хана — цель.  
  
Нацу надеялась (почему-то внутренне знала), что Хана жива. Храбрая, отзывчивая, прямолинейная, стойкая. Тот образ, созданный Араши, притягивал к себе.  
  
Нацу хотела быть такой же. Может, из-за этого она продолжала бороться?..  
  
— Я Сугуроно Хана из весенней команды!  
  
И на задворках сознания мелькнула мимолетная мысль: «Какой у неё... красивый голос».  
  
Голос Ханы успокаивал.  
  
_«Мы близко»._  
  
Эти два слова приятно отпечатались в душе перед тем, как Нацу потеряла сознание.  
  
Хоть Нацу никогда и не видела Хану, но она отчего-то была уверена, что у неё мягкие волосы и красивые глаза.


End file.
